Good Morning Metro Man
by fishandchipsforever
Summary: How exactly does a super heroes day begin?


((Okay folks this was just a short starter for a roleplay i wrote but never used,im just posting to see what people think of it,so i hope you enjoy,thanks for reading,fish and chips forever:)))

==The alarm bleeped and vibrated on the side table for the tenth time within the dark bedroom as the clock hands both struck 7am,with a groan of sleepy annoyance a slightly dishevelled Wayne Scott finally found the energy to turn over in his large king sized bed and reached over towards the alarm with one arm but clumsily forgetting about his super strength instead of turning off the device he accidently crushed the small object with his bare fist sending pieces of clock flying all over the room,he groaned to himself in slight agitation talking into his pillow==

""Damn it,thats the eighth alarm clock this month!""

==He finally sat up in bed giving a large stretch and yawn flexing his well toned muscles before standing up and rubbing his eyes as he looked around his luxurious bedroom within Scott manor before heading over into his personal en suite bathroom wearing his cream coloured night robe and slippers,he gazed at his scruffy appearance in the mirror and smirked to himself,this was the side of him that none of the public in Metro City knew about,they just assumed him to be perfect all the time and he liked to encourage that belief at times,after all wasnt that what being a super hero was all about? Wayne loved being admired by all his many fans and loved himself just as much as they did,it was all about the show and his image,he never left the manor without making sure he looked perfect,never leaving one hair out of place,he grinned and spoke to himself in the mirror practising his perfect smile and that wink he always used whilst giving speeches to the people of metro city that would cause babies to giggle with joy and women to become hopelessly besotted with him==

""Well hello there good looking""

==He took his favourite comb and brushed through his shiney dark hair and sideburns before putting on some gel to keep it in place should he need to fly somewhere that day,the media and reporters where hidden everywhere around the city and he couldnt afford to be caught of his guard with wind blown hair of all things,once he was finished with applying the gel he shaved off his facial stubble and brushed his teeth with a super whitening paste until they gleamed in the sunlight that was now starting to stream through the window and headed back into the bedroom and opened up his wardrobe which revealed his white super hero suit with the initial "M" carefully woven onto the front,he had only just changed into his suit when his super hearing picked up the urgent call for help of what would be his first job of the day,feeling ready he breathed in a deep breath before opening up his bedroom window and taking off into the air with his white cape blowing behind him in the cool breeze,he pointed both fists infront of himself as he headed higher in the sky floating through some cloud formations as he listened again to the panicked cry for help trying to pinpoint the source down in the large city below him==

((HELP METROMAN! HELP ME! IM GOING TO FALL!))

==He finally found the source and plummeted down towards the city using his super speed, that was when he noticed a young woman dangling precariously outside the window ledge of a tall building,with his super eye sight he detected a fallen ladder on the ground which the poor girl had obviously used to climb up to clean her windows when she had accidently knocked it with her foot causing the whole ladder to tumble over while she had barely managed to grab the ledge in time to prevent her falling to her death,the super hero dramatically pointed his finger in the air and spoke in an obviously well rehearsed tone of voice==

""It Is I Metro Man Defender Of Metro City,Have No Fear i Will Save You Random Citizen""

==Below him he could already see many people gathering to watch the spectacle, some with flashing cameras where taking snapshots of the scene along with a few reporters with cameras and notepads jotting down information,Metro Man quickly took his comb out of his belt giving his hair another quick once over before diving forwards in what for him was slow motion as he wallowed and gloated in the attention he was recieving,he was certain this highly glamorized rescue would make the tv headline news today and the front page of the local news papers at the very least,the woman who was still dangling from the window ledge suddenly let out a terrified scream as her fingers finally lost their grip,the gathered crowd below gasped in shock as she plummented towards the ground and her certain death,meer seconds from her impending doom Metro Man dived downwards with graceful ease catching her in his strong secure arms,she placed her arms around his neck and clung to him as he slowly lowered her the rest of the way to the ground bridal style,he then helped the beautiful blonde carefully back onto her feet,she then fluttered her eyelids at him before kissing him on the cheek causing his face to redden slightly as a crowd of reporters advanced on them listening in==

Woman:"Oh thankyou so much Metro Man,when i lost my footing on that ladder while cleaning that window up there i thought i was going to die but then you came and saved me just in time,i love you Metro Man..."

Metro Man:"And i love you random citizen,im glad i could be of service miss, just try to be more careful next time..."

==With that said Metro Man once again took off high into the sky as the crowd below cheered his name,he turned to smile and wave triumphantly for the cameras as he felt a small deep groan in the pit of his stomach which reminded him==

""Ah yes time for breakfast,but just as soon as i save that cat from a tree!""


End file.
